Stuck Together
by SnowyFlame
Summary: One-Shot for Dazardz. Hikaru cannot get along with Tsubasa so Ryo does the grown up thing. Handcuff them together. What will happen? read to find out!


**For my good friend Dazardz...A one-shot! I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own BeyBlade Metal Fusion!**

Ryo walked through the front door and collapsed on the couch. Another busy day at the WBBA. The thing that really made it difficulat was Hikaru didn'y get along with Tsubasa. That made the situation more unbearable.

But how could he fix it? "Mmmh..", he thought to himself when suddenly the small imaginary light bulb lit up. "I got it!", he shouted, posing on the couch.

"Dad! Shut up and go to sleep!", Ginga's voice echoed from the bedroom.

Ryo smiled mischievously.

_The next day_

Ryo walked happily down the corridors of the WBBA building. "Mr. Director, you look rather oddly happy", Hikaru walked beside him. He only nodded.

"I am", he spoke to her, turning to his office. He sighed joyfully and sat in his leather big boss chair.

Hikaru stood by his side.  
Ryo pressed a button on his phone. "Mary, please send Tsubasa in", he ordered earning a yes from Mary.

"I think I better go", Hikaru said, beginning to make her way to the exit. "No..I need you to stay", Ryo told her. Hikaru hesitated but nodded.

After a few minutes, Tsuabsa entered the office. "Yes. Did you need me?", he asked, leaning on the door way.

Ryo nodded and motioned him to come closer.

"Now..both of you will help me", Ryo said, his eyes darkening. Tsubasa and Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Make a funny video of the caramelldansen!", his eyes shone like a sunny day.

'Bipolar much', Hikaru and Tsubasa thought.

A stereo suddenly appeared out of random coincidence. The upbeat music began to play. Ryo then began to dance. "If you don't dance, you are both fired!".

The two sighed in annoyance and began to dance as well. This went on for a few minutes. Ryo smirked and without the two teens noticing, he pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs. As he danced, he was able to slip the, into both Hikaru and Tsubasa's wrists.

"What..What the heck is this!", Hikaru suddenly stopped, holding her chained hand forward.

"I noticed you don't ...like..Tsubasa..so you two will remain being stuck together until you are friends", Ryo gave her a thumbs up.

"What about the bathroom?", Tsubasa asked. "I did not think it through but oh well. You'll figure something out!", Ryo smiled and walked away with the key.

Hikaru fumed with anger. "So..we might as well go along with it", Tsubasa tried to look at the bright side of the situation.

Hikaru rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's go somewhere", Tsubasa offered. Hikaru ignored him completely.

"Okay then..I will lead", he said, dragging her to where he was going to. The two exited the building and passed Madoka who was walking with Kyouya.

"What..", they turned to see Tsubasa and Hikaru walking together, handcuffs uniting them. "I'm not gonna question it", Madoka said, continuing her walk with Kyouya who shrugged.

Tsubasa entered a local cafe and glanced to Hikaru. "Anything you want?", he asked.

Hikaru just sighed and ordered what she wanted. Tsubasa smiled softly.

He was at least getting somewhere with her. Once the orders were done, they were given to the two.

They sat down in the comfortable leather sofas.

They drank their drinks in an awkward silence.

"Hikaru", Tsubasa started. "Why don't you like me?"

Hikaru only sighed. "It's..", she trailed off and shook her head. "Nothing".

Tsubasa, not wanting to pry any further, stayed silent.

After they finished their drinks, they walked out of the cafe. "Would you like to go to the mall?", Tsubasa asked.

Hikaru ignored him once again. Tsubasa sighed and together made their way to the mall. Once they entered, they walked around a bit. They passed the usual stores, filled with expensive clothing lines and what not. Conversations of other people seemed to fill the awkward silence.

Tsubasa was suddenly jerked to a stop and he saw Hikaru gazing to the kids who were bey-blading. Her eyes seemed to show a nostalgia feeling. "Hikaru?"

Tsubasa's voice broke through her thoughts. She just shook it off and walked away, dragging Tsubasa with her.

"Hey, hold on!", he was pulled on without warning. They ran towards the park, Hikaru sat down on one of the benches and Tsubasa fell to his knees.

"You could warn me", he said.

"Stop it!", she suddenly shouted. "W-what?", he asked. "Your concern, your everything!", she replied.

"Is it about bey-blade?". Her silence gave him his answer. "Hikaru, its been two years", he started.

"Is that why you don't like me? Or is the bey-blade something just to cover up your real feelings?". Hikaru raised her head to meet his amber orbs.

What happened next was in slow motion. Hikaru joined Tsubasa on her knees and she pulled him into a kiss, taking him by surprise. She began to pull away when Tsubasa suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Hikaru smiled in the kiss as well as Tsubasa.

An old man passed by with a woman. "Get a room", the woman said. The old man laughed. "He's gonna get some tonight".

The two teens let go, panting, and cheeks flushed red.

"So..you liked me?", Tsubasa asked. Hikaru only smiled and flicked his head, earning an Ow. "Yes..but I was afraid..If I got close to you like I did with Bey-Blade..", her purple orbs slowy closing. Tsubasa smiled and brought her head to meet his eyes.

"I don't think so", he assured her, pulling her into another kiss.

The two then walked over back to the WBBA. Ryo smiled when he caught a view of them.

"So friends?", he asked. The two glanced at each other and smiled.

"A little more than friends".

"You want the key to unlatch yourselves?", he offered.

"Nah..I like being stuck together".

**And that is it! I hope you like it Dazardz! I feel like I messed it up..dang it..**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
